Dardariel
|name= Dardariel |kanji= ダルダリエル |romaji= Darudarieru |alias= One Woman Army (個展軍力, Koten Gunryoku, Lit. "One Woman Exhibits an Army's Power") Skylar Osma (オスマスカイラー , Osuma Sukairā Lit. "Eternal Strength of the Divine Protector") |status= Alive |race= |birthdate= February 6 |birthplace= Small Town, Iceberg |gender= Female |age= 28 |blood type= AB |education= Rune Knight Academy |hair color= Platinum Blonde |eye color= Glacial Blue |vision= 20/19 |skin tone= Fair |height= 165.10 cm 5'5 ft. |weight= 55.34 kg 122 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Osma Insignia On Small of Back |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= Holy Knights |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Sigmund Osma (Father) Astrid Osma (Mother) Aife Osma (Sister) Kára Osma (Daughter) |magic=Berakhah Spatial Magic (Requip: The Protector) High Speed |curse= |abilities=Second Origin Activation S-Class Aura |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Dardariel (ダルダリエル, Darudarieru) is a powerful mage currently serving in the Rune Knights portion of the . Originally Skylar Osma (オスマスカイラー , Osuma Sukairā), she hails from a small frontier town in the southern portion of Iceberg. A member of the resplendent Holy Knights faction, Dar earned her way into their ranks by virtue of protecting a isolated frontier town of about 500-1000 people. Though such an act would appear to judge one more on character rather than a contribution to the knights or the council, it was what lie in that village. An artifact of exceptional power, balancing the scales of life and death and capable of bringing the council to its knees. It was responsible for the thriving of these individuals despite the location's remoteness. Though such a fact combined with the item's own legend protected it from prying eyes. Until a dark guild formed knowledge of its existence, bringing a squadron of 400 for the sake of making sure resistance was futile. But Dardariel was responsible for facing them, by herself no less, aided by a unique magic that allowed her to shatter the normal parameters for human beings. Eliminating the entire force single handedly despite their numerical and skill advantage. Thus she earned the epithet One Woman Army (個展軍力, Koten Gunryoku, Lit. "One Woman Exhibits an Army's Power"). However, time would lead to her departure; dissatisfaction with the Magic Council's direction was compounded by the discovery of a sister she didn't know she had. A trip home and a terse, nearly explosive conversation followed. Then, Dar would be thrown further by the addition of a . Yet, it had a healing aspect; retying herself to her roots allowed a clarity that had been lacking for too long. A new commitment to the ideals of justice would lead the new mother to build a team, one meant to serve, protect, and aid the inhabitants of her homeland: . Appearance The lovely maiden who is also capable of dismantling armies. An intriguing conflict of interest that is only further played upon by the woman's appearance. Adorning her head is a halo of platinum blond hair that trails down her shoulders and to her back, coming to rest at the center; two portions parting with the rest to frame Dar's heart shaped face. To contrast are dazzling sapphire eyes that occasionally show flecks of green or emerald. Such enchanting peepers prove to be the initial draw of men and women alike as they ring with both authority and humility; a worldly individual with both feet planted on the ground. Who backs up her few words with a convincing action. Conforming to the woman's slender yet lithe body is a simple silver armor, crafted to be form fitting and practical, yet durable in the various situations a person of her station would face. Ending at her waist, the armor meets and a sunset skirt with a red and gold insignia emblazoned on the left side: it is unknown if this is the symbol of Dardariel's noble house. Decorating the front portion is a splash of blue, fashioned into a indecipherable shape that hums with power. Below these two layers are midnight leggings that fit neatly into thigh high boots, matched accordingly with the breastplate. While a laurel wreath crown honed from lightweight steel rests on the top of her head. Many note that Dar wears an impassive yet fierce expression on her face, with a relaxed yet predatory lean to her posture as if waiting for a fool to challenge her. When off-duty, Dardariel has an affinity for simplistic yet functional clothing. While they can be classified as feminine attire, it is noted they aren't meant for flaunting her curves, such an affair being a happy coincidence. Her second attire consists of a knee-length white blouse with a warm coffee brown shawl. Matching the shawl is another set of thigh high boots, designed with practicality in mind, allowing the woman to remain both comfortable and mobile. Occasionally she'll swap out this attire for a set of jeans and a graphic tee, tucking the jeans into the same set of boots while putting her hair in a unfussy high ponytail. It is noted that while in such clothing, Dar possesses a relaxed air about, a smile playing at the corner of her lips while her eyes hold a warmth for the world around her. Personality One who leads from the front. That is perhaps Dardariel's most dominant trait both in battle and outside of it. She is rarely one to sit back and allow others to do the heavy lifting, often believing herself the most capable for the task. In short, Dar is a proactive individual, one that refuses to leave the burden to those not ready to bear its weight. As such, she is prone to helping the less fortunate, whether it is moving goods, giving change, or simply lending an ear to their troubles before acting upon resolving the issue. Most find the most apt description for Dar's temperament is that of a lionheart, wholly devoted to the cause of team and the betterment of the Earth Land and Fiore. In particular, the woman possesses absurd amounts of courage that borders on recklessness, unafraid of facing down scores of mages due to the nature of her specific magic. Despite this, she is adept on observation and is more than capable of recognizing people with talent, ultimately respecting them as a result. It was for this reason that she ultimately recommended Cedar join the ranks of the Holy Knights, recognizing his kind nature and incredible battle prowess as commendable and befitting. Nevertheless, she is shown to have little patience for Cedar's thickness outside of combat, often berating him and telling the young man to shape up and put those smarts on the battlefield to good use in everyday society. It is noted that as a child Dardariel was quite rambunctious, prone to open displays of curiosity and exploration. Her parents in particular knew they were in trouble when she skipped the crawling stage, learning how to walk and then run. In her childhood, Dar was known for wandering, whether her parents knew it or not, making herself a staple as she found all sorts of trouble to get into. Though she would ultimately endear herself to the various owners and shopkeepers in their sleepy inn town. Nevertheless as a child Dar displayed high levels of impatience, was easily definable as a tomboy, and socially witty, leaving the few children around her age at a loss for her smart mouth. To many, she had easily outgrown this village by virtue of her temperament. The particular role models to the girl were the Rune Knights, a shifting group that encapsulated her travel bug alongside its sole female lieutenant Scarlet Kyros. To the imagination of Dar she had the same plucky attitude and desire for respect. For she wanted the world to know her name, not to just live and die as a member of some forgettable in between. If anything, she desired recognition as one of the best this continent had to offer. Big dreams for a small child, but she had always been a forest thinker. Perhaps the most primary example of her tomboyishness as a child was her penchant for roughhousing and play-wrestling. With few girls in her age group, she often find herself hanging out with the boys, where she often outstripped their toughness, even if she resorted to unseemly methods. Nevertheless, she was the girl that would return home covered in mud and dirt, often drawing her mother's ire. Regardless, Dar would repeat the same process the following day. Eventually she would move on from wrestling the boys to animals, the village children unable to match her power and ferocity. Soon she would regular engage with bears and wolves around her age and size, often returning home with not just dirt on her frame, but cuts and scrapes that her mother would treat while scolding her. Regardless, she wore a silly yet irritating grin on her face. Finding a companionship with the wolves and wild animals that didn't necessarily translate to her typical life. It formed a sort of training for her though as she strived to be a Rune Knight, often running with the creatures as they wondered about this odd little girl who appeared so durable yet carefree. Engaging in activities that didn't seem compatible with those of her human brethren. History This tale starts in a sleepy inn town located in the south of Iceberg country. A shopkeeper and her husband welcomed their firstborn child into the world. From the previous nine months they had devised a name that fit the rambunctious child, lively even in the womb. Yet the couple could feel there was something special about this newborn, one that spoke of reverence and a return to the form. They would christen her with the name Skylar Osma, giving the baby girl her mother's maiden surname to reference a family once dominant but now reduced. Nevertheless Skylar was ignorant to these overarching details, content to explore her existent world and excited to uncover its inhabitants. She was a mainstay around the village, running with her parents attempting to grab her from behind. But Sky was a speedy one already, evading as she giggled before ducking into a nearby store. Such a scene became commonplace, leading to goodnatured chuckles and sympathetic groans as the child avidly explored what the place had to offer her. A pastry from the bakery, some flowers from the florist, her high energy and ready smile coupled with customary cuteness endeared Sky to the townspeople. While relatively isolated in terms of nearby settlements and cities, news always managed to find its way to the small place. Usually by way of its inn, with travelers bringing tales and stories with them. It quickly became Skylar's favorite hangout despite the tavern portion being rife with an adult male population. Though they generally remained respectful of the prized little girl thanks to the watchful eye of the innkeeper and his employees. Here she would learn something that would begin shaping her trajectory in life. A female Rune Knight. The audacity of such a statement shocked the masses, who were accustomed to an all male branch of the magic council. Such a groundbreaking affair made its way through multiple facets of the continent, who noted that not only was the knight female, but was a rather rum fighter. Earning her place as a First Division lieutenant in the 11 Unit. Already prone to grandiose dreams of adventure, the idea of becoming a noteworthy rune knight and critical pillar of the magic council enthralled Skylar, who hoped to emulate this figure. One that continued to make her name known by consistently completing her task as alongside the larger unit/division. Nevertheless, the girl from the little town had found her idol. She wanted to emulate her in every way possible, and more importantly, surpass Scarlet, attempting to reach the upper echelons of the continent's government. But of primary concern was the qualifications for the Rune Knights. Being from a nondescript if pretty inn town would do little for boosting her credentials, and then there was the small matter of paying for it all. While her family was relatively wealthy by her towns standards, Sky was by no means in a position to ask them for help in what could amount to a pipe dream. So the now 9 year old began searching for ways to accumulate jewels in order to finance her education and set the wheels of destiny in motion. Due to her popularity within her home village, such a task proved less difficult than expected. Though the stipulation of hard work remained. But she complied nevertheless, hellbent on making this work. An adventurous spirit setting aside their randomness for greater dedication. Perhaps sensing her daughter was destined to leave this place for bigger and better things, the shopkeeper began setting aside some of her own capital, remembering the way Skylar's eyes would light up when describing Scarlet and the Rune Knight world. Having never seen her child so focused and diligent while remembering the free spirit and prestige of Sky's grandfather, the shopkeeper elected to make this all possible for her one and only. Finally. About 3 years had passed as Skylar methodically built her education fund, balancing work and study so she wouldn't come across as entirely inept when enrolling in the academy. But her parents and the village had a greater surprise in store. As Sky prepared to gather her belongings and begin the trek to the Rune Knight Academy, she was greeted by the entirety of her village with her parents standing front and center. Alongside them stood a horse saddled with all the goods she would need on her journey to her next level of education. Such a sight caused the 12 year old to weep with joy, comforted by her crying parents as she said her goodbyes. Her mother then handed her a ornately sharpened sword, one that was both simply designed and masterfully executed. Belonging to Skylar's grandfather, the woman wanted her daughter to have it seeing as she was pursuing a path similar to his own. The armament serving as a connection between the two and protecting her so that she would reach her destination safely and perhaps return to them one day with all the stories of her exploits. "We always knew you were destined to leave this place." her mother said, "so this shall protect and serve you while you are fulfilling your dreams." With one last hug for each of them and a cheerful if bittersweet goodbye, Sky was on her way, the horse making haste to their destination. The time had come for the girl to grab her ambition by the horns and ride it to greatness. The journey was relatively uneventful if long. Due to her admittance in Fiore's prestigious institution, she had to travel through three countries to make it there. Having resulted in the woman leaving a full month before students were due at the academy. Part of her wondered if she should have left even earlier, given the tenuous nature of Bosco, occasionally having to resort to little used trails and other inroads to elude slave traffickers. Many of whom would be keen to add her and everything she carried to their wares. Nevertheless, she made it through the country safely, displaying a keen intuition for avoiding trouble and utilizing her surroundings for coverage. Something that would likely serve her well when she entered those halls for the first time. As stated earlier, the bulk of the odyssey proved rather dull, with breaks coming in the form meeting new people and making new acquaintances, a welcome reprieve from the quiet affairs that was her continued walk. Even the horse appeared bored at times, causing Skylar to pick up the pace in order to liven up the mood. Yet part of her felt thankful for the relative tranquility, noting that it ensured safe passage to her goal. And it was while thinking these thoughts that she encountered the outskirts of Crocus, the location of the educational establishment and her home for the next few years. To a small town individual like herself, the place felt immense, easily dwarfing the entirety of her village with a few neighborhoods. Though worried that she wouldn't be able to find the academy, she was helped by the locals, giving her simple directions that led to a building equally as impressive as the city that held it. Taking a deep breath for courage after leading her horse to the stalls, Sky walked through the doors of the institution for the first time, finding a magnificent interior with a grand hall that served as both the main entrance and the place for various meetings and events involving the entire student body. A shock to her system indeed. Skylar would immediately feel their distance upon encountering other enrolled individuals as this academy. Though some were younger and others were older, she could sense their eloquence. Many of them groomed for entrance into the Rune Knights academy as soon as they could begin to crawl. Others constantly tested and educated on the various histories and innovations of Fiore and the larger Magic Council to the point of being experts in their fields. Put simply, she was surrounded by both prodigies and elites who were already equipped to excel in this rigorous environment. Meanwhile her own studies and efforts felt woefully inadequate next to their achievements and potential. Thus she was intimidated as soon as the first day, with others identifying her humble origins as soon as Skylar opened her mouth to speak. Noting her simple vernacular felt out of place among these scholars and academia. So Sky took to speaking less in her classes, attempting to ignore some of the micro-aggressions sent her way. She took to the library quickly, finding it to be a peaceful abode where she didn't have to listen to those people blabber on and on about her ineptness and their own prestige. Skylar often wondered how she even made it into this place, given the high standards exemplified by every single person she encountered. Then again, her mother mentioned her grandfather having served in a Rune Knight capacity at one point. So what had originally been an effort to remove the petty vernacular that undermined the girl at every opportunity turned into a quest to find out more about the figure whose armament she now wielded. Meanwhile, the various courses she enrolled in began to bear fruit. Among the first classes she excelled in were those pertaining to the fighting and combat. She displayed a natural wit in battle, making use of her surroundings and every advantage possible, learning from an early stage how to turn a weakness into a strength. During this classes in particular she began display signs of her family's magic, one that like most things before her time remained largely illusive when it came to background. Nevertheless, her growing battle prowess began to earn at least some respect from her classmates, causing them to stop antagonizing her. Though she remained very much alone when it came to other social interactions. Some tried to emulate her incredible resiliency; they all failed due to the uniqueness of magic type. Nevertheless, she took what small blessings she could, finally developing enough confidence to speak out in class with a newly acquired vocabulary. Hours upon hours sitting on her lonesome inbetween thousands of dusty volumes had allowed her to expand her knowledge and remove some of the more loathsome words for her typical dialogue in order to prepare more professional. In the process she became a more pragmatic individual, becoming more cultured with greater interaction, steadily making her way through the curriculum in order to graduate at the age of 16, fully certified as a Rune Knight. At the same time she began uncovering details about her mother's family. Among the information was that the surname Osma was a name that her father had taken, having married into the family as opposed to the other way around. As for Skylar's grandfather, he and other males bearing the Osma name begin appearing in regular fashion among the Rune Knight archives. A curious development indeed as she learned to utilize her grandfather's sword with greater proficiency. Upon graduation she was assigned to the 4th unit of the 1st Division, her high marks combined with a tremendous work ethic proving sufficient for placing her in the upper ranks of the rune knights despite her relatively young age of 16. She would continue to climb the ranks of unit, eventually becoming the captain of the squad at the age 19 before being moved to the 3rd unit. If there was anything consistent about her meteoric rise it was her steadfast approach at earning the trust of her men, having a "lead from the front" mentality coupled with a proactive nature that earned the respect of her peers. News of her growth did not go unnoticed by her superiors who noted that she continued to diversify her abilities in order to remain effective in battle while supplementing her primary attribute. Earning fame as a master of the sword and an expert with several other types of weapons. Only growing in knowledge as she encountered other skilled comrades and adversaries. Teaching her that this world was indeed much larger than the village she had called home. Occasionally she would send letters and other souvenirs from her travels to her parents, keeping them informed of her location and wellbeing. Meanwhile the maturing woman would began catching the eye of compatriots, who were drawn to lionheart tendencies and blossoming beauty. Of particular note to them was the blue-green gaze nestled in her heart shaped face. Only furthering their desire to establish intimacy. Though her independent streak caused her to decline the advances of her teammates, uninterested in companionship or an individual warming her bed. Nevertheless, she would soon be moved once more, this time by order of the Magic Council to an isolated destination. For what purpose Skylar didn't know but for the time being she would go along with the command. With her grandfather's weapon strapped to her back, Sky would move to her next deployment. Only to be struck by the similarities it held with her origins. Though larger than her home by a few hundred people, it was nevertheless an intimate setting. There appeared to be an innate trust between the townspeople. One formed by their good luck and perseverance despite their detached location from mainstream affairs. Despite bearing the rune knights insignia and other clothing, the individuals that made up this lively place immediately recognized her as one of their own. Seeing past the pomp and pageantry that Skylar had painstakingly disguised herself with for so long. It was noted that she would remain at this location for an indefinite amount of time according to her resources. Though in all honesty she felt like this was more of a vacation then a mission; such was the welcoming nature of the people she was assigned to protect. Sky would quickly integrate herself into their society, finding solace in their goods and camaraderie despite how homesick it made her feel. Often she would take to an area by the sea in order to practice her skills, running through the various lessons and magic she possessed for the purpose of keeping it fresh. After all, she didn't want to get too comfortable and lose her edge. Despite her best efforts though, she couldn't help but be in tune with the nature of this civilization, regularly attending their events and celebrations in order to enjoy the festivities. Without her noticing, weeks would turn into months, and months would become the duration of 2 years. Leaving her as a 21 year old stationed in the most out of way location possible. That is until they came. Despite the town's relatively small population of about 1000 people, the dark guild had brought around 400 individuals. Clearly intent on overrunning if not annihilatiing this area. Due to excellent timing on the dark mages' part, the village was unprepared with only Skylar in battle ready shape. Leading to relative anarchy as the inhabitants scrambled to secure the town's borders. Meanwhile Skylar began battling the invading force, undeterred by their overwhelming numbers. Mowing through them despite the vicious injuries they dealt her. She collapsed once before her family heirloom activated, playing upon a monumental willpower that was a gift from her ancestors. It was soon that the forces recognized her as the primary threat, focusing their efforts on eliminating her before seeking the object of their desire. With the folks of this land looking on incredulously. Despite the versatility of the magic employed by the group, she continued to requip at inhuman speed, clearing the field of her adversaries while watching bands begin a retreat. It simply didn't compute that a woman with grievous injuries such as hers could continue to fight not just effectively, but manage to overwhelm and demoralize her opponents. A monster is what the dark wizards called her while the town christened her with the title of One Woman Army (個展軍力, Koten Gunryoku, Lit. "One Woman Exhibits an Army's Power"). Utilizing an all out offensive to skewer the retreating dark mages, Skylar roared out her victory over the defeated adversaries. Noting that there were few survivors among the antagonists. With a sigh, the woman turned her attention to awed townspeople, demanding to know why this group had come to this place considering its remoteness and lack of valuables. Noting how despite the fear on their faces earlier there appeared to be an expectation that this day would come. Though they didn't clearly hadn't anticipated such an individual as Skylar coming to their rescue. Most still noted impressively that she was standing calmly despite the serious ailments that had befallen her. Only elevating their respect of this individual. Some of whom noted her similarity to a figure from the past. With a few recognizing the sword she held as the very one that he wielded in his prime. It was for this reason that the elders brought her along to the object the invading force desired so. Leading her to a further desolate portion of their borders were a small shrine resided... Abilities Physical Capacities Immense Strength: Peak Durability: Incredible Speed: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is unsurprisingly adept at hand-to-hand combat, the raw skillset brought about by her hardened upbringing and adventurous nature. Dardariel is shown to be rather nimble, easily evading heavy blows aimed to cripple or incapacitate her. Dardariel often employs misdirections and other tactics when engaging in a melee affair, regularly using the principles of momentum for both her attacks and those of her opponents. In particular, she is more than happy to utilize her peerless strength to compound punishment on those that attempt to fight her. In particular she will occasionally attack a specific part repeatedly, weakening the individual in order to create a more permanent opening. Other times she will aim for weak parts to manufacture an immediate vulnerability that she can exploit. Having no qualms about attacking sensitive areas with all of her ferocity. Regardless, she generally is patient and observational, keeping track of details such as the lean, focus, and duration of an opponents movements. When coupled with her magical attributes, this approach is granted greater precision, utilized in a manner that is somewhat unorthodox for the sake of improving her all-around capacity. Nevertheless, when joined to her martial arts of choice, her brand of hand to hand is considered to be punishing and highly effective. While often giving opponents pause even if they stand beyond her in stature. Master Muay Thai Practitioner: Magic Attributes Behemoth Magic Power: Massive. Gargantuan. Those are adjectives used to describe Dardariel's magic reservoirs when others encounter her. It is noted to have a smothering quality, tending to suffocate individuals after prolonged exposure, though Dar has learned to control this aspect in order to avoid harming allies, instead directing it enemies. When manifested, it shown to have a rather pronounced effect on the environment, "pushing" other objects out of her way such as water and people for fantastical scenes that boggle the mind of those opposing her. It regards to the former example, some have mistaken her for a master of Water Magic due to the sheer lack of effort shown when moving obstacles from her path. Other observers have noted these effects are magnified when Dardariel is feeling a strong emotion, responding to the knights unconscious call for greater power by seeking to remove those who impede her. Often shaping the force into rudimentary weapons such as leviathan sized spears and swords that remain invisible to then naked eye when in use. Hence the woman has responded by keeping a tight grip on her emotions for the sake of the world & individuals around her. *'S-Class Aura': As the harbinger of the Eleventh Hour, her aura is shown to be multi-colored when exerted, displaying various shades of darks and lights that mix into scenes of virtue and vice, of people rising to the occasion and others falling. The area around her becomes a screen for this projection as it entombs those around her. For allies, they are roused to higher standards, filled with the need to prove their worth and move beyond the limits subscribed to them. For enemies, they soon are baffled by sights of the fallen, a prophetic statement given as Dar's comrades use their higher belief to cut down the momentarily distracted enemies. Dar is shown to have a fine control of this specific attribute, manipulating its size to ensnare a greater or lesser number of opponents. In particular, she can raise and lower its intensity, allowing for greater distraction and more opportunistic openings. Though it is known that this comes at the cost of magic power, the woman has shown a knack for minimizing the taxation by optimizing her usage for this purpose. Nevertheless, it is shown that Dar is willing to make use of it order to give herself and compatriots the time needed to complete their objective, serving as a suitable diversion when necessary. *' ': If possible to conceive, the woman managed to unlock an even larger capital. This natural growth can be likewise attributed to her engrained magic, allowing Dar to forgo the need to find an Arc of Time user. When in activation, it takes her already abnormally high levels of magic power and pushes them into the ranks of Wizard Saint territory. Though Dardariel would be the first to admit that her abilities do not qualify her for such an honor just yet; seeing contemporaries like her squadron's leader and Baraquiel as more adept for such a position. Despite this, she is somewhat emboldened by the comparisons made. If left in a raw form, her presence is shown to be incredible, easily felt for miles around in succinct form of paralyzing pressure, slowing down the opposition as the succumb to the fields of irrationality. Likewise, the offensive and supportive aspects of her magic types are greatly increased, allowing Dar to easily build an elite army from foot soldiers by latching on to their strong points, overwhelming opponents with battalions as easily as she could by herself. In particular, she renders herself invisible to magic enhancements once using her High Speed through this exalted medium, breaking the sound barrier on regular intervals as she plays clean up with those who willingly face their demise. Reinforcing the epithet that served as a part of her recruitment process. Berakhah Berakhah (ベラカ, Beraka): Born of bloodline thought to be submerged in time, it resurfaced within this woman. For Dardariel, as she takes more damage and reacts to a numerical disadvantage or sabotage, her speed, strength, mental synapses all increase to bring the woman onto equal footing. Allowing her to dispose of large forces singlehandedly. This is generally considered the passive aggressive variant of the magic type as it automatically adjusts for weaknesses, turning them into a strength. In a sense, the magic allows her to "flip the switch" and perform at her best and beyond in order to succeed in eliminating her adversaries. It is noted that this magic seems to be innate, as several of Dar's classmates in the Rune Knight Academy attempted to replicate its abilities, only to fail miserably. Yet it is shown she can gift them the necessary stamina should the proved worthy of her diligence and attention. The only hypothesized methods capable of defeating this magic is surmised as a fatal wounding. But even this has its own set of caveats; the method utilized must be done in an immediate manner; anything short of a bisection, beheading, or stab to the heart will ultimately prove insufficient. If anything, one has estimated that the use of a slow burn mortal wound would endow the woman with veritable immortality. Though such a hypothesis remains unproven given her success on the battlefield. *'Salah': A unique portion of this magic type is the user's ability to endow allies with specific amplification properties that reside in this magic. Dardariel is capable of choosing what portion she would like to magnify based upon her compatriots abilities. One example would be to increase the arm strength and/or vision of a bow user, allowing them to target enemies with greater accuracy and recognize them as such long before they meet Dardariel's forces. Such a strategy would help limit casualties and potentially end a battle before it can really begin. Likewise, she could increase the reflexes and speed of a sword or weapons specialist, giving them a critical edge in hand to hand combatant against opponents. Similar to some properties of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, it can increase more abstract quantities such as magic power and resiliency in the face of more devastating attacks. Some have likened this attribute to an artificial "Second Origin", one that is short-lived in function. Though it is noted that this particular spell relies heavily on the dosage prescribed by Dardariel. Thus the greater the magic allotted to the individual, the longer said effects sustain themselves. Making this spell largely temporary, though given the vastness of her reserves, it is possible that she could gift an individual a near indefinite timeline. Though chooses not to do so for both pragmatic and moral reasons. The spell's activation is based upon a simple incantation, causing the a magic seal to appear under the chosen people. Once activated, a light colored aura encompasses each figure, fitting like a second skin and signifying the spell's existence on the battlefield. Giving a sense of reassurance to those who witness the ruling guard called forth by their sovereign. *'Gavri'el': This is considered to be an extension of Dardariel's will, one that is given sentience. The being is noted to appear in the form of an angel-like entity composed entirely of light; signifying the woman's good heart and the strength to do right by her moral compass. Of particular note is its resiliency, capable of shrugging off intensely potent magical attacks while responding accordingly with offensives of its own. Likewise it is capable of acting independently of Dar, protecting the innocent and defending against collateral while she goes to work. Because it is a part of Dardariel, it will occasionally adopt her form, condescending into a figure of her proportions while maintaining a glow that differentiates her from the original. Likewise the two share a telepathic connection, allowing them to collaborate flawlessly on the battlefield, becoming the ideal partners as they overwhelm those that seek to destroy what they are there to protect. Initially it was shown to manifest in times of need, relying on Dar's subconscious as a medium for its growth allowing it to protect the protector. Upon becoming conscious of its existence however, she can now call upon it when necessary, forming one of the most potent tag-teams in the Holy Knights and larger Magic Council. **'Light Magic' (光魔法, Hikari Mahō): *'Yevareh': Despite its grandiose name, this spell is rather simple in function, designed for the purposes of healing. Unlike the Ruling Class, this effect is designed to be temporary. First exhibited in The Emperor's Call, it allows for Dardariel to use her magic in an external manner. Murmuring a gentle call in her mind, she summons the ability to the forefront, using physical contact as the initiator of its effect in the target. Their bodies tend to glow lightly for a second as the magic seeps into their system, repairing whatever is the issue. It is designed to jog the immune system and the body's natural repair functions, greatly shortening the time of recovery in its lowest setting. When applied in a manner consisting of greater contact or a stronger pull from her own reservoirs, the spell is capable of overcoming greater inhibitors such as auto-immune diseases and the late stages of cancer. As a result it is considered her most potent healing ability, only used by her on those she considers worthy of her time and diligence. Exhibitors of the warrior spirit and those that are their relations generally earn such a distinction. Though by her own admission, she has only used this once, with Triss the beneficiary. Spatial Magic Requip: The Protector (換装保護者, Kansō: Hogosha): Like other variations of the ubiquitous of the Requip, Dar can store weapons, shields and armors within a pocket dimension for later usage in either a combat or practical setting. Allowing her exceptional versatility as she can boost her speed, defense, along with other attributes in rapid succession based upon the weapons she chooses to utilize. It is noted that most of the armory is composed of blades and handheld weapons with high offensive power while the armors are noted to be durable yet flexible, allowing the woman to interact with battlefield in a highly efficient setting. Due to the massive magic power that Dardariel possesses, she is able to expand the storage unit at will, while maintaining its space through a link to her reservoir. As such, she estimates the limit of her pocket dimension varies based upon how much magic she allots to keeping its dimensions static. Because of her general proficiency with her version, she rarely carries weapons on her, able to requip the necessary items in a manner comparable to her idol Erza's aptitude. High Speed High Speed (ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo): When employing this magic, Dardariel's movement attributes increase immensely, reaching levels that far surpass the last notable practitioner of the magic. She often uses this in conjunction with her Muay Thai skillset, allowing for physically devastating moves that only increased in their destructive tendencies due to the momentum granted by this magic type. Occasionally she'll utilize hit and run tactics, wearing down the opponent(s) as she runs circles around them while they fumble about, ultimately resulting in them making a critical error that Dar can use against them for her own gain. Her mastery of this magic is best exemplified in her usage of its speed. Put simply, she employs the notion of levels, based upon the current situation. When in a place of limited space, she'll lower the speed attributes in order to retain better control of the magic, only to increase them as she makes contact with the adversary, showcasing a split-second change in pace that allows for greater damage to be rendered. Likewise, when in open spaces, she remove some of the limiters to present an leviathan level of acceleration, capable of covering vast distances in minutes while beleaguering foes with relative ease. It is noted that her velocity can reach such levels where it appears she has disappeared or teleported to the naked eye, stunning the reflexes of those that try in vain to react in time to her relentless assault. Dardariel herself has noted only a few could even defend appropriately when subjected to her upper limits. One that has been noted to increase with each passing day as she looks to reach the lands of instantaneous. *'Afterimage Dilemma': Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holy Knight Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ancient Spell User Category:Amplifier User